


It's been a long, cold, lonely winter

by kingsofeverything (FullOnLarrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/kingsofeverything
Summary: Louis wants to catch the eye of his hot neighbor who's always looking at his phone. His grey sweatpants are his secret weapon.





	It's been a long, cold, lonely winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sun, here it comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212834) by [YesIsAWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld). 



> This is a POV switch for Nic's quick fic. Thanks for letting me write Louis' POV! <3

It’s been a week since Louis moved into his new apartment, and he’s seen the same hot guy four times already. He hasn’t been able to catch his eye yet because the guy is always staring at his phone. The last time had been right in front of what he assumes is the guy’s apartment. So Louis decided to change up the route he’s been running all week and pass by the guy’s building. And he’s wearing his lucky grey sweatpants, just in case. He slips his key into his pocket and starts out the door, stopping to take off his shirt. Might as well.

It’s warmer than it has been all week, so he works up a slight sweat, and when Louis turns the corner, the breeze blows, his nipples harden, and the stars align because he can see the hot guy out on his stoop. Louis picks up the pace, trying to look without looking directly at him as he passes. 

He’s standing there, loose white tank ruffling against his stomach with the wind, beer in his hand halfway to his mouth. Got him. It takes everything he’s got not to stop right then and there, but he figures he should make sure. He runs on to the end of the sidewalk, but instead of turning the corner to head towards his own street, he spins on his heel and heads back down the sidewalk. 

At first the guy just watches him shamelessly and Louis wonders if he realizes that Louis can see him too. But then he hurries around his yard picking something up and Louis tries to focus on his hands, but all he can see is the way his grey sweatpants drape over his obvious bulge. He really is gorgeous. Every other time Louis has seen him he’s been wearing sunglasses, but his eyes aren’t covered now and as Louis jogs closer he sees that they’re a beautiful clear green. 

Louis slows to a stop and rests his hands on his hips, catching his breath while the guy blatantly checks him out, eyes wandering down and back up again. He’s fucking cute, even if he’s obviously staring. Louis smirks and says, “I’m new to the neighborhood. You know a good place to grab a drink?” 

“Got a six-pack and a bed upstairs,” he instantly responds. 

His bluntness shocks a loud laugh from Louis and he bends over with his hands on his knees, cackling. “Fuck dude, I like you. But let’s start with names. I’m Louis.”

“Harry.” He grins and bites his lip and Louis wants to move in with him and have babies. “You want a beer?” 


End file.
